


Connor

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Connor take care of herself, or do Jim and Blair have to help her out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connor

Connor

By Patt

 

PattRose1@aol.com

 

 

Jim was getting ready to leave the bullpen for the day when Sgt. Nickel walked up to him and asked, “So Ellison, do you know very much about Connor?’

 

Jim gave him an odd look and said, “Enough.”

 

“I was thinking about asking her out and I wondered what she was like. I figured that you and she were close at some time or other.” Nickel was burying himself without even knowing it. 

 

“Connor and I were never that close and I don’t like you talking about her in that way. She’s a good cop and doesn’t deserve to be treated like some slut.” Jim didn’t know why, but he was very angry. Friends were still new to Jim Ellison and he didn’t realize that he was sticking up for her. 

 

“Hey, don’t get your shorts in a bunch, Ellison. I just wondered if she would be a nice person to take out.”

 

“Then why didn’t you say that.” Jim asked heatedly. 

 

“So, is she nice? She seems friendly to all of you guys so I figure I might have a chance.” Nickel was smiling now. 

 

Jim was getting pissed off once again and said, “There you go, talking about her like she was a slut again. Do yourself a favor and forget about asking her out. I wouldn’t let her date you for anything.” 

 

Nickel moved up closer to Jim and growled, “You can’t tell me who to date or ask out on a date. It’s none of your business.” Nickel was the same size as Jim and must have thought he would be able to scare him by standing up to him. He sure didn’t know Ellison very well. 

 

“She is my business since she’s one of my better friends. We do things together, we play cards together and she asks advice from me. If she asks about you, I’m telling her to pass on you.” Jim was about one inch away from Nickel by this time and Blair came walking in. 

 

“Hey guys, what’s going on? It looks like there is going to be a school yard fight in about five minutes. Please tell me you guys aren’t going to hit each other, are you?” Blair stood there waiting for one of them to talk when finally Nickel answered, “I just wanted to know about Connor.”

 

Blair looked a little confused at his partner and lover and said, “And this brought on a fight?”

 

“He thinks by asking me about her, he can find out if she’s an easy lay.” Jim grumbled. 

 

“I didn’t say that at all. I just wondered if she would go out on a date with someone like me.” Nickel was explaining to Blair now. 

 

“Wait a moment… Why would Ellison be so pissed off at you if you weren’t asking about her being an easy lay?” Blair wondered aloud. 

 

“Okay, I wondered if she would be easy to ask out. That’s all.” Nickel hoped that would be the end of it. Everyone in the bullpen was now watching them, including Connor from across the room. 

 

Blair smiled at Nickel and said, “Give it up now. You’re going to have to go through all of us before you get to ask her out on a date and believe me, she isn’t easy.”

 

“Fine, that’s all he had to say.” Nickel huffed and stomped away making the other guys in the bullpen laugh. 

 

Connor walked over and said, “Was that about me again, Jim?”

 

“What if it was? He was a creep.” Jim said while snickering. 

 

“I’m never going to have a date at the rate you guys put them through the Ellison and Sandburg test. Give it a rest, I’m a big girl and can take care of myself.”

 

Jim smiled and said, “Want me to call Nickel back up here?”

 

Connor laughed and said, “Hell no. His name should be penny because he’s not worth a cent.”

 

Blair laughed as he punched Jim on the arm. “See, Jim, she can take care of herself.”

 

“Fine… I’ll start letting guys through from now on.” Jim grabbed his jacket to leave. 

 

“Ellison, keep doing what you’re doing because one of these days you’re going to weed out all the bad ones and some good ones will be left. I thank you for caring about me enough to do it.” Connor gave him a quick hug and walked towards her desk. 

 

Blair and Jim left for the day knowing that Connor was safe once again from the creeps and dweebs that worked at the station house. 

 

Friends were good. 

 

The end.


End file.
